


Safest Returns

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Identity, M/M, OT3, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Polyamorous Dynamics, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexuality is complex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Stevie shut her eyes against his shoulder. It had been weird, sleeping without him there.She pulled away, “what are you cooking?”“Oh,” Patrick said, “I have some chicken and vegetables on the grill.”“Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on those,” David suggested, glanced toward the backyard.Patrick laughed, passing Stevie her bag, “there’s plenty if you want to join us?”David, Patrick, and Stevie reconnect after a long week of travel for the newest motel acquisition.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Best Wishes, Warmest Regards, Fondest Consideration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997014
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Safest Returns

Stevie was used to being gone for a few days at a time, but the latest motel acquisition had dragged on for well over a week. By the time she finally got home, exhaustion had settled in her bones. She took a moment in the driveway to rest her forehead against the steering wheel before dragging herself from the car. Her back popped as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her duffle from the back seat, heading up the sidewalk.

"Hi," the door swung open, her keys raised halfway to the lock.

"Hi," David's gaze swept over her. He reached out to cup her jaw, tilting her head up and drawing her in. Stevie’s fists balled against his chest, keys digging into the palm of her hand. Warmth bled back into her at the feeling of his mouth on hers. 

“You’re home,” Patrick stood in the hall, [ apron ](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/uBCpG_ZXLs-G4JHZQ0wic4j6eSWXCOISAHm6p9Kq2w-o6IR1ppmKLMja_f_yuH3KKq3DAbfFt8e8lZCj6LxQwAX8TGhxqUJ4Uzheq-jtBDo205VY2kig_4ARKSOxtMvH1ml8eeI8) tied over his t-shirt. Stevie grinned, it had been a gift from Roland. _I like to get high (quality ingredients)._

“Yes, finally,” she sighed, hanging up her flannel.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Patrick moved to hold her duffle bag so she could kick off her shoes. He held out his arms and she folded herself into them. “I missed you.”

Stevie shut her eyes against his shoulder. It had been weird, sleeping without him there.

She pulled away, “what are you cooking?”

“Oh," Patrick said, "I have some chicken and vegetables on the grill,” 

“Shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on those,” David suggested, glanced toward the backyard.

Patrick laughed, passing Stevie her bag, “there’s plenty if you want to join us?” She hadn’t thought it was possible to be this sick of fast food.

“I need to rinse off first.” Stevie said, following them down the hall. She paused at the foot of the staircase, turning to David, “come upstairs with me?” Stevie had planned to ask with a little more seduction, but David followed easily, like he'd been waiting to be asked. It was still somewhat of a shock to realize he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Stevie slumped against David's chest, scratching her fingers through the thick whirls of hair on his stomach. She forgot just how good their water pressure was. David ran a soapy washcloth down her spine.

"You're all clean," he said with a little shimmy. Stevie snorted against his shoulder.

"I was clean five minutes ago," she slotted a leg between David’s. His dick pressed against her stomach, flushed and heavy, "and you're hard." 

"Mmhm," David hummed. He slid a hand over her hip and between her thighs. Desire pooled in her core as his fingers circled her entrance. 

Stevie tipped her head back and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She leaned into the solid weight of his chest, the combined scents of their shampoo strong in the warm cloud of air filling the bathroom. 

“This is new,” Stevie trailed her fingertips over the stubble of his jaw. David smiled beneath her touch. Stevie snorted. He was so fucking vein. “It looks good,” she said, smoothing her thumb over his cheek. 

David’s free hand tangled in her hair. He cradled the nape of her neck, tilting his head to close the distance between them. He slid two fingers inside of her. They curled, rough and insistent, over her g-spot as his thumb rubbed her clit. Stevie moaned into his mouth. 

“David,” she gasped, rolling her hips into his hand.

“Mmm, good?” David asked. He drew his nose along her cheek. Stevie nodded, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

“Yeah, keep going,” she urged. David leaned down to mouth at her pulse point, keeping up the slide of his fingers. He sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth, worrying the spot between his teeth. “David, don’t stop,” Stevie panted against his throat. Arousal coiled in her stomach, sensation building as she spiraled closer to the edge. 

Her orgasm pulsed through her, sharp and bright. Stevie cupped his jaw with both hands and dragged him down for a kiss, gasping into his mouth as pleasure washed over her. She lay her forehead on his shoulder; her hands slid down his chest to settle on his hips. Satisfaction curled in her stomach. 

“Do you want me to?” Stevie asked, brushing over his erection. She stifled a yawn against his chest. 

“Mmm, later,” David pressed a kiss to her temple before reaching to turn off the spray. 

Stevie toweled off, scrunching the water from her hair as David ran through an overly complex moisturizing routine. She climbed onto the bed, stretching out on her stomach and scrolling her phone while she waited.

She glanced up at a knock on the doorframe. Patrick leaned against it, apron discarded.

“Dinner’s done,” he said, mouth curving into a smile as his gaze fell over her borrowed Jay shirt. Stevie rolled her eyes, patting the mattress next to her. He was so fucking soft. 

“Come here, Patrick,” she set her phone on the nightstand and shuffled over to make room. Patrick wrapped an arm around her waist, tucking her against his side. Stevie settled with her head on his shoulder, letting out a long breath. Her fingertips stilled on his collarbone. “I missed you too, you know.” Patrick rest his mouth against her forehead. 

“I know,” he said softly. Stevie let her eyes fall closed, listening to the familiar sounds of home.

She felt Patrick’s heartbeat pick up as David made his way out of the bathroom. He hadn't bothered to coif his hair and it dried in soft curls around his temples. David was still bare chested, joggers slung low on his hips. The thin fabric did nothing to hide the bulge of his half hard cock. He slid a t-shirt over his head and turned to look at them.

“What?” David asked, brows pinched together. Stevie rolled her eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Patrick said, voice a low rumble beneath her cheek. Stevie sat up, reclining against the pillows to watch him finish getting ready. 

“Oh,” David said, mouth curving to the side as he slid on his rings. He crawled up the bed, leaning in to kiss him, “well, thank you.” 

It was probably meant to be a quick brush, but Patrick’s hands tightened on his waist. He nudged David until he was the one on his back, dipping his head for a searing kiss. The manhandling sent a flash of arousal through her, but it was soft, tempered by her own orgasm. She was content to watch them move against each other. Patrick nipped at David’s bottom lip, rolling his hips to grind down against his thigh. 

“I want to suck you off.”

“Yes,” David answered breathily. He reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table as Patrick worked his joggers down his legs. 

Patrick nosed the curve of his hip bone. He breathed in the heady scent of his clean skin and arousal before closing his lip around the head. Patrick took most of him into his mouth, sucking David’s cock to hardness until he was big enough that Patrick had to wrap his hand around the base.

Stevie curled her fingers beneath David’s jaw and tipped his head back. She leaned forward, kissing him upside down. He laughed against her mouth as her hair tumbled around them. She pulled back to sweep it into a messy bun, momentarily transfixed by the stretch of Patrick’s lips as he sucked David’s cock. Patrick’s eyes flashed to meet hers, corners crinkling into a smile as David’s hand tightened in his curls.

David let out a gasping moan and she ducked her head to kiss him. The neck of his t-shirt had been skewed to the side, faded red crescent moon low on his throat. _Patrick._ She traced the mark with her fingertip before turning her head to suck the spot into her mouth. 

“Stevie,” David whined as she darkened the red on his skin. His breath hitched, “Patrick, please.” She was pretty sure he was humming around David’s cock. Stevie nudged his t-shirt aside as far as she could without stretching out the collar. She licked the delicate skin in the hollow of his collarbone, sucking bruising marks until his words dissolved into nonsense. 

David came with a cut off cry, arching up into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick pulled his joggers back over his hips and crawled up the bed to kiss him. 

“I’m so close, David,” Patrick nipped at his lower lip, grinding against his thigh, “want your hand.” 

David felt around for the lube, mouths sealed together as he undid the fly of Patrick’s jeans. Patrick groaned as David wrapped a slick hand around him. He thrust into it, tucking his face against David’s throat. Stevie laced their fingers together as Patrick reached out, fisting the bedsheets. 

“David,” Patrick gasped, hips jerking unevenly into his fist. He let out a soft, muffled sound against David’s skin as he came. 

Patrick kissed him, slow and deep, before rolling to splay out on his back. He halfheartedly wrestled his t-shirt over his head and wiped the cum from his stomach. David wrinkled his nose in disapproval as he tossed it toward the hamper. Stevie grinned and slid down the bed to curl up between them. Patrick tucked himself back into his boxers, not bothering with his fly. They tangled together until David made a sad, pathetic sound against her shoulder.

“What is it?” Patrick yawned, lifting his head to meet David’s eyes over her shoulder.

“Dinner is getting cold,” he said mournfully.

“Seriously, David?” Patrick asked. Stevie muffled her laughter against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome feedback or ideas. Feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
